Requiem Lacrymosa
by II-Aaras-II
Summary: No one believes Voldemort has returned, except Draco, Crabbe and Goyle who have seen him face to face. Lucius and the Dark Lord give Draco the task of keeping his eye on Harry. Only, everything changes when he sees Harry arrive at Hogwarts. Drarry. Featuring ProtectiveDraco.
1. Grand Enterance

This rewrite is going to be quite different than the other ones. This one has more of my own ideas and some other things. :D Happy reading!

* * *

He's not on the train. Draco looks into the usual compartment where Harry ought to be with Hermione and Ron. He's not there. That's the first instance he believes something is wrong. The second instance is ten minutes late when he finally confronts Hermione and Ron about his absence. Harry had not sent them a single owl for months.

It's not like he missed Harry. No no way. HIs stomach flips uncomfortably. A chill runs through his body. He can't help but worry as to why his main rival isn't will his best friends. His father said Harry would be returning to school. So, why wasn't he on the train?

Draco's leg bounced up and down impatiently watching the empty spot on the Gryffindor table that was supposed to hold Harry. His friends seemed concerned but they also talked among themselves. He watches as the Gryffindor table celebrates, "Zeller, Rose" , joining their table.

"To our newcomers." Dumbledore smiles with a twinkle in his eyes. His voice ringing through the hall as he spreads his arms in welcome. "Welcome! To our old hands, -welcome back! There is time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

An applause and laughter follow the welcome. Draco looks away from the headmaster, and starts piling food on his plate. The smell of the food is making him nauseated. He ends up poking it with a fork when the Great Hall doors slam open. Draco turns his head.

In marched a woman, squat, short with short curly mouse-brown hair in which she tied a Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Behind her, Harry. Black eye with scratches on his face. His eyes looked to the floor. Draco's jaw dropped in horror. Was Harry turned over to this woman after the trial?!

Right. Umbridge. How could he have forgotten. The trial had not ended well for Harry. Even though most of Harry's charges were dropped, he was still on probation. Umbridge had volunteered to keep watch of Harry. He couldn't believe the state Harry was in. Dumbledore had let this happen? The man responsible for the well-being of since the death of his parents had left him with this woman and had done nothing about it?

Draco's hands curled into fists. No one messes with Harry, no one. Harry was his to mess with. Draco keeps down the urge to walk up to this woman of power and shout one of the hundreds of curses he'd learned this summer from his father. Harry mindlessly goes over and slumps into the seat with his friends. Hermione, tears in her eyes wraps a comforting arm around him. Ron looks pissed as if he's ready to shred Umbridge to bits. There is nothing they can do.

Unable to continue eating Draco just watches Harry from afar. He's skinnier than he used to be. It doesn't look like he's been fed much if anything. He appears to be mostly skin and bones. He is paler than normal.

Draco watches as Harry tosses an assortment of food on his plate then devours the food very quickly. HIs attention is drawn to a voice at the head table.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Says Dumbledore standing up from his seat. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." (For the first time that evening Harry smirks with Ron and Hermione.)

"Mr. Flinch, the caretaker, has asked me for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between class, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Flinch's office door."

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome Seth, who will be taking up the post of Care of Magical Creatures," Seth is taller than Umbridge but shorter than Snape. His features are dark and his purple eyes gleaming through the dark bangs covering his forehead. He wore a black cloak with the hood over his head leaving a shadow where his purple eyes gleam through the darkness gazing around dangerously. "We are also delighted to introduce Proffesor Umbridge, our new defense against the dark arts teacher."

A round of a polite applause but a fairly enthusiastic applause rang out. Draco nearly punches his own fist into the table. Does anyone notice what that witch has done to Harry or are they just ignoring it?! He also couldn't help but notice that Dumbledore hadn't put a time limit on how long Seth would be replacing Hagrid. That oaf has endangered enough students as it was anyway so Draco was a little happier that they didn't have to deal with so many strange and dangerous beasts for now.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-" Dumbledore continues but he is cuts off and looks inquiringly upon Umbridge. As she is not much taller standing than she is sitting, no one understood why he stopped talking. Then Draco hears her annoying voice.

"Hem, Hem," and then it's clear she has goggend to her feet to make a speech.

Dumbledore looks taken back for a moment then he sat back down smartly and stares politely at Umbridge, as though he desires to hear her speak. Other Professors were not as pleasant about it. For example, Professor Sprout's eyebrows disappeared into her hair, Professor McGonagall's mouth became a very thin line, and Seth's eyes were glaring at her with murderous intent. No teacher has ever interrupted Dumbledore as he was giving his welcome speech.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered. "For those kind words of welcome."

He voice is high-pitched, breathy and a little-girlish. Draco cringes internally as he is tempted to plug his ears so he doesn't have to hear her horrendous voice.

She gave another throat clearing cough.

'Is she for real?' Draco couldn't help but think. Afterall, his father had told him what a powerful woman she is. The thought of even slightly being friendly to this woman made him want to hurl.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" A smile crossing her face. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Draco's face darkened. She did not just look down on him. THE son of Lucius Malfoy, a pureblood, not a five year old child.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very friends!"

" What an ugly woman." Crabbe frowns unamused.

"I'd rather befriend a slug than be friend that woman." Hisses Draco crossing his arms bitterly.

She clears her throat once again. Her tone goes from childish to more business like.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born my come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through to generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble possession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge pauses and turns to bow at the other teachers, none of whom, bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looks positively hawk like, while Professor Snape's arms were crossed, eyes gazing boredly in the opposite direction. Professor Seth had broken the goblet in his hand to small pieces, which startled everyone at the head table.

Umbridge once again clears her throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There, again, progress for progress-" She is cut off by Seth who stands up from the table.

"Get to the damn point already!" He snarls, everyone else at the table is taken aback. Umbridge gave Seth a sour look then continued on.

"As I was saying, some old habits will be retained and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected and pruning whatever we find out to be prohibited."

Draco is now one hundred percent sure that the Ministry is going to interfere with Hogwarts.


	2. Sleepy-Time Junction

Yes this title is based on Sleepy-Time Junction based on Gamegrumps. Just my cat is sick and the videos are making me laugh, sue me.

* * *

Dumbledore stands up rather quickly after she finishes speaking. He immediately begins speaking, leaving no time for a round of applause.

"Thank you, very much, Professor Umbridge, that was rather illuminating." He kindly offers her a respectful bow.

"Tch." Draco frowns. "What an idiot." Crabbe and Goyle, who are on either side of Draco, snigger.

"Now- as I was saying Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

Draco did not need to hear more from Dumbledore, as the tryout date is seared in his brain. His eyes instead turn to look upon the golden trio. Hermione and Ron are discussing something or other while Harry looks dully at his plate. The uncaring and dull boy gives Draco a knot in his stomach and doesn't know why. He'd seen plenty of people weak and fragile and he had not problem bullying them. As he turns to look away from Harry their eyes lock.

Draco stumbles frantically knocking his goblet over on the table, sending liquid on top of his plate and into the table cloth. Crabbe pulls out his wand instantly doing magic to clean up Draco's mess. Luckily, the liquid did not touch an inch of Draco except for his sleeve. Crabbe began to open his mouth to solve that problem.

"Don't." Draco instead pulls out his own wand and fixes it on his own.

"Your face is red." Crabbed comments, blinking at him. "You're not getting sick are you?"

"I'm fine." Draco insists.

"You don't look fine. You've barely ate any of your dinner. We must go see Madame Pomfrey." Crabbe rises from the table, Goyle follows suit.

"Look nothing is wrong okay. Just leave me alone." Draco sneers irritatedly.

Crabbe pulls his arm, dragging him up from the table. "You don't look fine. Let's go." Before he had a chance to resist, Crabbe and Goyle were strong arming him out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine!" Draco continues. "I'm not sick."

"The Dark Lord told us to make sure you stayed healthy and to protect you." Crabbe states, as they reach the last staircase toward the Hospital Wing. Draco looks to Goyle for some help. The look in Goyle's eyes gave him are full of concern. Draco tugs his arms out of both of their grips.

"Fine, but I can walk on my own." Draco growls, stomping up the stairs a foot or two ahead of them.

When they reach the Hospital Wing, Goyle opens the door for him. He enters the wing. He lets Goyle and Crabbe do all the talking as he is shoved into a bed. After his temperature is taken and more information is collected, Madame Pomfrey decides that his nerves are fried and she makes a tonic to help with it. While she's off making the tonic, Crabbe and Goyle take a seat next to Draco's bed.

A few minutes later, Hermione, Ron and Harry burst in. Harry is being supported by both of his friends. Harry looks as though he can barely stand on his own.

Madam Pomfrey immediately moves into action putting Harry right next to Draco.

"Already the first day and I have two sick students. Those who aren't sick. Out." She orders. Crabbe and Goyle rise and leave without looking back. Hermione's eyes filled with concern gives Harry a look over, then calmly kisses him on the forehead.

"You'll be okay Harry." She reassures him.

"That bitch won't get away with this!" Snarls Ron, the maddest anyone has ever seen him.

"Don't Ron. You'll just make it worse." Harry replies after Madame Pompfrey has checked his temperature.

"He's right you know." Draco says, before he could stop himself. Suddenly, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are staring at him. "What are you looking at?!" Have they not seen how his own father treats him. He doesn't owe them anything, so he turns his head. His mind reeling through all the abuse he's faced until now. He thought he had become dull to the pain, but in all honestly, it had eaten him alive. Almost, as if his feelings meant nothing to himself. A silent tear escaped his eyes and just as suddenly as the crying started it stopped.

"Shoo. I got him from here." Madam Pomfrey push Ron and Hermione toward the exit. They leave.

"Broken ribs, sprained shin, bruised shoulder and to top it all off, sprained wrist." She sounds really upset as she lists off the injuries. "When did this happen?"

Harry remains quiet, nonspeaking.

"I suppose you don't have to tell me. I will be sending an owl to Dumbledore with your condition." She puts her quill down on the clipboard. "I'll bring you things that ought to help you. You will be here for the night."

She calmly turns her heels and walks back over to Draco with a flask of a potion. "Now, you take this. It will put you to sleep but you should feel better in the morning." Draco turned over and sat up to take the medication. "You will also be staying overnight." Draco nodded, then took the flask and gulped it in under five seconds. It tasted like berries and chocolate. Not the worst. After taking it he is already starting to feel the dizziness of forced sleep. Madam Pomfrey tucks Draco in for the night. His eyelids close and soon he enters sleepy-time junction.


	3. Face of Lost Pride

Wow! Thank you so much for following this fanfic so far! I have received so much support in the past few days, thank you all so much! I hope to reach 30 chapters by this time next month.

* * *

Draco's eyes rip open when he hears a loud scraping noise. He slams out of bed in shock, wand in his hand, whipping around and the tip of his wand lit up from the Lumos spell. What he sees calms surprises him. The new Professor Seth, is sitting in a chair right up against Harry's bed. Harry is sleeping peacefully wrapped in bandages.

"Go back to sleep." Seth says, without looking up. Draco is slightly amused by the fact that Seth is sitting on the chair backwards looking down protectively at Harry.

"Why are you here?" Draco asks curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to watch Harry." Seth sighs.

"But why?" Draco turns out his wand and takes a seat on his own bed.

"Dumbledore told me to." The reply comes filled with irritation.

"Are you Dumbledore's lap dog?" Sneers Draco's.

Seth's purple eyes look up for him filled with the urge to commit murder. A chill runs down Draco's spine. Almost as if he has become prey for the new Professor. "Not any of your damn business, boy."

Draco looks away nervously. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I believe so, physically. The psychological damage is worrisome. Who knows what the she has done to him." He growls, his fists gripping the chair. The chair bends under his fists making a iron bending sound.

"What are you?" Draco asks rudely.

"Since I'll be teaching you all what I am in class anyway, I'm a Manar. A species created with muggle scientists and twisted wizards." He answers in a harsh tone. "Part animal, part human, part magical creature. I am an experiment. There are not many who survived the experimental process. When the Ministry found out they came to kill us. I've been on the run for about a hundred years. Thankfully, Dumbledore stepped in and stopped them from hunting us. So now I can lead a semi-normal existence."

Draco's jaw drops. This is the most strangest thing he'd ever heard in his entire life. "So what combination are you?" He blinks at Seth expecting an answer.

Seth rolls his eyes instead. "Go back to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do." States Draco defensively.

"Then don't ask stupid questions." Seth's eyes peer down at Harry.

"I'm not stupid!" Draco growls, while thinking, 'How dare he?'

Seth doesn't care for Draco and just crosses his arms, leaning them on the chair and then placing his head on his arms. He didn't reply to Draco. Draco becomes irritated. Though, his eyes then wonder to look at Harry's face. Harry's eyes have opened and they are staring right at him.

"Malfoy." Harry's facial expression is filled with annoyance.

"Potter." Draco scoffs back, as he lies back down on his bed.

The rest of the night is quiet. Though Draco doesn't go back to sleep. Instead he listens to Harry's breathing patterns as he slowly falls asleep. He stares at the ceiling. His stomach rolling in nerves. Harry's eyes locked on him for a split second made his heart beat faster, as it always had. Since Draco knew nothing about love he always assumed it was hate. After all his father had taught him to hate Harry's very existence.

After hours of silence and staring at the ceiling the sun finally began to rise. Draco eagerly rolls out of bed just as Madam Pomfrey approaches him. He turns to leave before she even says a word. He's tired of being anywhere near Potter.

Draco heads to the Great Hall for breakfast. He takes a seat and is surprised when a hand slams on the table right next to him. He looks up to see Hermione Granger. His face twists into a scowl.

"What do you want?" He asks curiously.

"Are you being abused at home?" She asks quietly so that only Draco can hear.

Draco nearly chokes on the food in his mouth. "Why is that any of your business?"

Hermione takes a seat next to him. "I saw the look on your face when you saw Harry. I remember your comment from last night." She explains. " I think you are the only one who can talk to or understand Harry right now. He won't open up to Ron or I."

"You know we are mortal enemies right…Why would him?" Draco doesn't even turn to look at her. Instead he continues to eat his breakfast.

"Malfoy, I talked to Dobby." Hermione confesses.

"YOU WHAT!" Shout Draco angrily slamming his fist into the table. "How dare you!" He rises from the table done eating. "Stay out of my business, Mudblood." He quickly paces out the hall, earning glares and stares.

Unfortunately, on his quick exit he bumps and knocks over Professor Umbridge.

Umbridge yelps, rising and dusting herself off. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, you ought to watch what you are doing. I know your father, I was told you're pretty respectable for your age."

"Sorry Professor." He sounds sincere, he knows he's just kissing her ass. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Too right you weren't. One nights detention should teach you a lesson." She sneers.

Draco's growls in frustration. "Fine."

Suddenly a hand grabs his arm, tugging him away from Professor Umbridge.

"Sorry, Professor. Malfoy has had a trying day. I assure you this will not be happening again." Professor Snape comments, dragging Draco beside him, placing a calm hand on his shoulder. "I'll take him into my office now and discuss his attitude with him." Snape is kissing her ass. Draco crosses his arms.

"Alright. Severus, I understand." She smiles flirting with Snape. To Draco's disgust, Snape flirts back. After Umbridge passes out of sight into the Great Hall, Snape's whole demeanor changes.

"Come with me." Snape demands, dragging Draco by the arm. They go down into the dungeons, and enter Snape's office. Snape shuts his office door. He locks it and does a spell to keep anyone from listening in.

"Draco. Let me see your arm." He looks at the boy.

Draco nervously pulls up his robes. Snape sighs at what he sees.

"I heard a rumor. I did hope your father would not force you into this." Snape takes a seat on his desk. "Sit, Draco."

Draco takes a seat filled with irritation.

"Let me guess, he's asked you to spy on Potter." Snape grumbles. Draco nods slowly. "Now, you better be careful with Umbridge. She's on the Ministries side of things. They don't believe the Dark Lord's return. Now class will be starting soon. I expect you to be on time." Snape unsealed his office, tugging Draco's sleeve down. "Do be careful." The door swung open by magic and Draco walks out the door.

Draco turns toward the his dormitory. Once he's in the common room, he hears laughter. Several students were holding up the recent Daily Prophet. All of them were mocking Dumbledore and pleased to have Umbridge here to 'set things straight'. Draco ignores the lot of them. He walks toward his trunk kicking his trunk open. Just as he did, an owl flew in an open window. The owl dropped the letter on Draco's head curtly and then flew out the window.

Draco hesitates picking the letter up from the floor after seeing the seal on the envelope. His throat goes dry.


	4. Misguided Ghosts

Again! Thank you so much for following this fanfic! This is kind of my headcanon in Drarry land.

* * *

Draco's eyes water as he reads the letter.

'Draco. I can't believe you would be so foolish. Do not get on Umbridge's bad side. Your mother and I have taught you better about manners. You will have a months detention. Understood."

The words are hollow and there is no signature. Draco knew it was from his father. Somehow, Umbridge and his father have discussed him. One evening was not enough punishment for him. His father never cared for him. Why did he expect it to change now?

Red hot anger burst through him like a well. He hated his father, he hated his father's ambitions for him. He was done. So done.

He crumpled the letter in his hands and tosses it in his trunk. After which he grabs his potions items, then slamming the trunk. He turns to heads out the door toward class. Crabbe and Goyle are waiting for him in the common room. They join his side and he doesn't even look at them twice. They are just tools to him.

He walks toward class, taking notice of the students crowding around the door into class. Draco takes notice that Harry is leaning on the wall, he is staring at his shoes. Hermione and Ron are arguing with each other. Harry looks as though he'd rather be anywhere else. Draco instinctively takes a step towards him but is cut off as Snape's dungeon door creaked open.

"Settle down," Snape says coldly, after the students have entered and have taken their seats. The door shuts the door behind them. There is no real need for the call to order; the moment they heard the door close, quiet had fallen. Usually Snape's mere presence is enough to ensure a class's silence.

"Before we begin today's lesson," Snape says sweeping over his desk and staring at them all "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you all will be sitting in an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L. or suffer my… displeasure." His gaze lingers upon Neville who gulps frightenedly.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best in my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means some of you will certainly saying good-bye to me."

His eyes rested on Harry and a lip curled. Harry stares back for a second then turns away, nervously staring down at his notes. Snape is taken back for a moment. This is surely not the Harry, he remembers. He can see faint traces of bruises on his body. A white hot anger poured through him. He didn't let it show. He kept his face calm lacking any emotions as he went on.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Snape softly gazes among the class. "So whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts on maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students."

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizard Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation." His eyes once again glance quickly at Harry. To his shock, Harry himself is shaking with anxiety and fear. However, Hermione next to him is paying the most attention. Ron, glances in the opposite direction. His eyes cast to Draco. Draco is staring nervously at Harry. "Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression one of the utmost attentiveness. Draco's attention went back to Snape.

"The Ingredients and method," Snape flicks his hand toward the board. "You will find everything you need, " He then flicks his wand again toward the cupboard storage. "In the store cupboard." The door springs open. "You all have an Hour and a half. Start."

A grin appears on Draco's face. This is going to be easy, very easy. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in a precisely the right order and quantity. The mixture has to be stirred the exact amount of times, firstly clockwise and then counter clockwise. The heat for the potions had to be just right in each step. Draco could make this draft in his sleep.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion." Calls Snape, when there is ten minutes left to go.

Draco has a wide grin, glancing over to Crabbe and Goyle's. Theirs seem way worse than his. His grin widened to a smirk when he saw a dark gray smoke puffing up from Harry's cauldron.

Harry is sweating profusely. He looks at Ron's who is spitting out green sparks. Then Hermione's whose potion is absolutely perfect. Snape swept by and looks down at the potions without comment. That is until he reaches Harry's cauldron.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

The Slytherins at the front of the class look over at them eagerly. They love watching Snape taunt Harry.

"The Draught of Peace." Harry mutters nervously.

"Tell me, Potter," Snape says softly. "Can you read?"

Draco laughs loudly.

"Yes, I can." Harry replies a little more firmly, glancing down at his hands, his fingers clench tightly around his wand.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Harry squints at the blackboard, as his eyes began to water. It was not easy to make out now that his eyes are watery. His heart sinks even more. He had not added syrup of hellebore, but had proceeded straight to the fourth line of instructions after allowing his potion to simmer for seven minutes.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter"

"No." Harry's voice croaks out quietly, his voice twisting in pain.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asks calmly.

"I forgot the hellebore…" Harry looks up at Snape, tears dripping from his eyes. Snape is taken aback. The Slytherins suddenly go quiet, as they whisper in a mocking manner.

"I know you did, Potter. Which means this mess is entirely worthless." Snape says cruelly. "Evanesco."

The contents of Harry's potion vanishes, he is left standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron. The Slytherins begin to laugh at him.

"All of you shut up!" Draco growls at his house mates. He walks over to Harry ripping off his robe placing it on top of Harry's head. "Don't you dare look down at him. Most of you have potions worse than his." He snarls. Which is true as most of the Slytherins did not master the potion at all.

He glares at Snape angrily, clenching his teeth. A knowing smile appears on Snape's face as he looks down at Draco. This was a test for him? To see what he would do? 'Screw you, Snape.' Draco returns the smile with a death glare. Hermione and Ron are in shock to see Draco step up for him. Snape pats Draco on the head like he's being a good child and walks toward the front of the class.

"Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for exting," Snape regains the attention of the whole class. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment of the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion-making, to be handed in Thursday."

While everyone around the fills their flagon, Ron and Draco have a staring match.

"Go away Draco. No one needs you." Ron snarls bitterly.

"Ron," Hermione sighs. " Just leave them alone."

Harry is clenching Draco's robe, like a blanket on his head. Draco glares at Ron.

"Some friend you are."

Ron gets in Draco's face. "What did you say to me?"

"Way to support your "best friend" Weasly. What can't look away from Granger long enough to see his condition?" Draco comments coldly.

A fist goes flying toward Draco's face. Snape's hand catches it, pushing Ron away from Draco.

"Sixty points from Gryffindor. Weasly, place your flagon on my desk then go to your head of house with this note." He hands a bit of parchment to Ron. Ron takes it then grumbles something as he turns to leave the class. "Malfoy, return to your seat." Draco nods and does as he is told.

While everyone , around them carries their potions to the front of the class, Draco takes notice that none of the potions are any worse than Harry's. Ron's for example smells of foul eggs, which Hermione fills a flagon and labels it for him, and Neville's which has the consistency of just-mixed cement. Harry, slumps down into his seat, wrapping Draco's robe around him like a security blanket. His eyes are red and puffy but he dumps his wand into his bag and watches everyone place their flagon.

Draco nearly bursts into laughter when Goyle's flagon shatters and catches his robe on fire. As he steps in line to hand his flagon in, Snape makes an announcement.

"Potter, and Malfoy stay after class."


	5. Matters of the Heart

PSA: That actually took a lot less editing than I thought it would. XD So It's all good now. (my longest chapter so far) .

* * *

The room emptied of students until, Draco and Harry are alone with Professor Snape. Snape uses his fingers to direct them to come to the front of the room. As they all crowd in front of his desk, the door to the classroom slams shut.

"Malfoy,. There will be no fighting in my classroom in the future you understand." Snape casts his eyes to Harry. For the first time in Harry's entire life, he saw some kind of sympathy in the man's eyes. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry shook his head, slightly hiding his face under Draco's cloak. "No." He said finally.

Snape reaches behind him grabbing Hermione's Draught of Peace. He hands the flagon to Harry. "Take this. It will help you." Snape insists.

Harry takes the draught, after the first swig a smile appears on his face. "It tastes like Hot Chocolate."

"It will taste as whatever will give you the most comfort." Snape explains. "Now, Harry, how was your summer?"

Harry remains silent, steadily sipping on the potion.

"Harry, you can me." Snape insists.

Harry's eyes look to Draco. Draco mouth drops open in shock. Harry's eyes are asking Draco, if he could trust Snape. Does Harry trust him now?

Draco swallowing the saliva in his mouth, he calmly begins speaking. "Harry, it's okay. I know what you are going through."

Harry stares at Draco. "What would you know? You have everything handed to you on a silver platter."

Draco understands where this anger is coming from. He takes a calming breath, as he begins to shake frightened. "Can I have some of that potion too?"

Snape nods, reaching over to the sample potion he'd made for the class, he hands it over to Draco.

Draco takes a swig and it immediately starts to calm his nerves. "My father hurts me." He says in a quiet voice. He looks at Harry. "The Prime Minister even knows. The only person whose been there for me has been, Professor Snape." Draco admits, sipping more of the potion. "He won't force it out of you but if you ever need to talk. He's the best person to talk to about it."

Harry nods still a bit uncertain about talking about his summer, especially after he was abandoned by Dumbledore, the one adult he looked up to. The sound of footsteps echo in the hall.

"My next class has arrive. It is best we discuss this further another time. Please finish your potions. Draco, I have spoken with Umbridge. I will take over your detentions." Snape says calmly.

Draco's face lightened up. "Thank you Professor!"

"Harry, can I have my robe back?" Draco reaches his hand out. Harry nods, removing the rob and handing it off to Draco. The two chug the rest of their potions.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry grins at Snape for the first time in his life. Snape's mind flashes to Lily. He feels her warmth behind his smile. A frown appears on his face as pain surges through him.

"Go." Snape insists, flicking his arms to the door which rips open allowing students to enter and Harry and Draco to leave.

Harry and Draco must part ways. Draco must go retrieve his things for the next class before heading to lunch, where Harry is already prepared and eager to go and start eating lunch. They give each other one last hopeful glance, before heading off in separate directions.

-Harry-

He enters the Great Hall, the ceiling has turned a merkier gray during the morning. Rain is lashing on the high windows. He takes a seat between Hermione and Ron.

"That was really unfair," Hermione says consolingly, as she helps herself to shepard pie. "Your potion wasn't nearly as bad as Goyle's. He almost caught himself on fire."

"Yeah, well," Harry glowers at his plate, trying to act like his normal self around these two to avoid any unusual questions. "When Snape ever been fair to me?"

Neither of them answer which is something Harry expected. Hermione and Ron know that Snape and Harry's mutual enmity had been absolute form the moment Harry set foot in Hogwarts.

"I did think he might be a bit better this year," Said Hermione in a disappointed voice. "I mean…. You know…" She looked carefully around; there were half a dozen empty seats around them, everyone seems to be avoiding their table like the plague. "... Now he is in the Order and everything."

"Poisonous toads don't change their spots. Can you believe the nerve of him? That Malfoy! Did you see him?! Calling me out on my friendship." Ron says sagely. "Anyway, I always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape, where's the evidence he never really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"

"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron." Snaps Hermione, glaring at Ron.

"Oh Shut up the pair of you! " Harry says heavily, Ron opened his mouth to argue back. Hermione and Ron both froze looking both angry and offended. "Can't you give it a rest?" He says. "You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me insane!" He shouts abandoning his shepherd's pie, swinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving them sitting alone.

He walks up the marble staircase two steps at a time, past many students hurrying toward lunch. The anger had just flared in him so unexpectedly and still blazes inside of him. As the visions of Ron and Hermione's shocked faces pours into his mind, he gets a sense of deep satisfaction.

'Serves them right.' He thinks. 'Bickering all the time… It's enough to drive anyone up a wall…'

He passes the large picture of Sir Cadogan the knight on the landing. Sir Cadogan drew his sword and brandished it fiercely at Harry, who ignores him.

"Come back, you scurvy dog, stand and fight!" Yells Sir Cadogan in a muffled voice behind his visor. Harry merely walks on, uninterested. Sir Cadogan attempts to follow him by running into neighboring pictures, but he is rebuffed by its inhabitants, a large and angry looking wolfhound.

Harry spent the rest of the lunch hour sitting alone underneath the trapdoor at the top of the North Tower, and consequently he is the first one to ascend up the silver ladder that leads to Sibyll Trelawney's classroom when the bell rings.

Divination is Harry's least favorite subject next to potions, which is mainly due to the fact the he couldn't sit through one of Professor Trelawney's classes without her predicting his death constantly. A thin woman, heavily draped in shawls and glittering strings of beads, she has always reminded Harry of some kind of insect, as her glasses did also magnify her eyes. When Harry enters the room, Professor Trelawney is placing frail leather bound books on tables. The dim light and low-burning, sickly-scented fire candles she appears to not have seen or heard him as he takes a seat in the shadows near a window. He stares out this window watching the rain fall. He thinks about what happened in Potions class. Draco, his enemy. The person who had hated him since he'd rejected his friendship had helped him. No, saved him from an entire class of peers. He already has a lot of people who don't believe him that Voldemort is back. He's lost so many friends already. He could not stand the thought of losing Ron and Hermione.

Draco Malfoy, the pureblood prefect, the boy who bullies others. Helping him, of all people? He didn't understand what was happening to him. He is really thinking of following Draco's advice. He sighs, as footsteps of students arriving to class meet his ears. He internally cringes as he watches Ron and Hermione walk toward him.

"Hermione and me have stopped arguing, " Ron says sitting beside Harry.

"Good." Grunts Harry.

"But Hermione says she thinks it would be nice if you stopped taking your temper out on us." Says Ron.

"I'm not-"

"I'm just passing the message," Ron says talking over him. "But I reckon she's right, It's not our fault for how Seamus, Malfoy and Snape treat you."

"I never said it-"

"Good day," Trelawney greets the class in her usual misty, dreamy voice. Harry cuts off, full of irritation at Ron. The potion he had taken earlier is still keeping him calm.

-Draco-

He felt uneasy after his encounter with Snape and Harry but on the other hand he felt like an idiot. Befriending the enemy, protecting Harry. If his father, no his father has probably heard about it from Crabbe or Goyle. Hell, word might have even reached- before that thought could finish, an owl flew above him dropping a letter in front of him. He bent over to pick it up.

There was no seal on it but his name is on it in green pen. He reaches for the letter his heart pounding, he slowly pulls open the envelope. His mouth goes dry as he reads the message.

'Getting Harry's good side, good plan. That will put you right beside Dumbledore eventually. Good job.'

After he finished reading the letter, it burst into a green flame. THere is only one person Draco could think of that would send him something like this, the Dark Lord. He internally cringes.

His head urges him to get on the right path, the one his father set him out on, the path of the Death Eater. His heart, however, reaches fearlessly to Harry's side. His thoughts are creating a furry inside him. He walks into the common room, plucking a "Gallons for Galleons" sign off the common room notice board.

"The next person who hangs one of these in the common room is getting a week's detention." Malfoy ordered, the room of Slytherins. "Pass that around." He told Pansy, who nodded in agreement. He cast the poster in the fire and walks off to his bed. He crashes on the bed face first.

He closes his eyes breathing in and out slowly. He'd just publicly defended Harry Potter. His mortal enemy, the Dark Lord's enemy. What is worse is that he is starting to have feelings for him.

He knows he only has one period before he has Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge. That ugly pixie. He sighs in frustration. He must take a seat in the back row of the classroom. Yeah, he'd just avoid drawing attention from that woman and she'd leave him alone. He just has to protect himself it would be fine.

Fine. His mind drifts to its happy place. He slowly rises from the bed and plucks a scroll and quill out of his trunk, thinking he might as well start Professor Snape's homework in the meantime.


	6. Little Miss Piggy

A/N: Sorry this is so lateeee. I have also changed my username twice now since I started this story. I hope it doesn't confuse too many readers. 3 Now the next instalment is complete and I've got a lot of things in my RL sorted out. Be prepared for more chapters. I also have a wattpad under the same name. It's likely that I'll probably update there faster because I can type on my phone soo if you want to see new chapters a day early because I am typing on my phone now, probably follow me there. The story is at Lonelyanimegod at wattpad (d0t) com .

* * *

Draco is the last one to enter Defense Against the Dark Arts. He even lowers his own bangs over his eyes and leans toward the door. His hand is the barrier between eye contact with anyone else. Especially, Umbridge, that annoying woman. The class is quiet, he could read the fear off of everyone else in the room. Professor Umbridge after all is new and no one knows how strict she likely to be.

"Well, good afternoon!" She finally addresses the entire class.

A few students respond back with a mumbled, "Good afternoon".

"Tut, tut." Umbridge frowns in outrage. "That won't do, now, will it?" I should like you, please, to reply, Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." They all chant back in unison.

"There, there now." Umbridge says sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult was it? Wands away and quills out, please." She orders.

Many students exchange looks with each other, "wands away" was not a phrase common in Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

Draco slid his wand up his wrist. He'd never be caught without his wand. He then tugged his quill, ink, and parchment to take notes. Not that he needed to pay attention. He'd already cursed the quill to take notes for him. All he had to do is hold onto the quill.

Professor Umbridge opens her handbag, extracts her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and taps the blackboard sharply with it.

'Defence Against the Dark Arts

A Return to the Basic Principles'

The phrase appears on the board. Umbridge looking quite pleased with herself turns to address the class.

"Well now, you're teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Starts Professor Umbridge. "The constant changing of teachers, many of do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. this year.

"You would be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy the following, please."

She taps the board again with her wand. The words previously there vanish and are replaced by:

Course aims:

1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive

2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a contest for practical use.

For a couple of minutes the room is full of the sound of quills scratching on parchment. When everyone finishes copying down the course aims, Umbridge addresses the class again.

"Has everyone got a copy of Defensive MAgical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There is a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," Insists Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I expect you all to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." Rang through the room.

"Good," Umbridge grins with pride. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no talking."

The Professor left the blackboard and settled herself in a chair next to the teacher's desk, observing them all closely. Draco, however, covers his face with his hair. He has no interest in this woman or what crap she wants to teach this class. Then, something amazing caught his eyes sight. Granger has not even opened the book. She stares right at Umbridge and it seems like Umbridge is avoiding her gaze. The balls on that woman. His lips turn up in a smirk. For the first time in his life, something Granger did actually amuses him. Minutes go by as more of the class stares at Granger. Her determination not to read is amazing.

In a huff of annoyance Umbridge determines that she can not ignore it any longer.

"Do you want to ask me something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge asks, as though she has just noticed Granger for the first time.

"Not about the chapter, no." Hermione replies.

"Well, we are reading now." Umbridge points out, giving Granger the dumbest mocking grin on the planet. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims." Says Hermione, confidently.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." Umbridge replies with her eyebrows raised, with a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't." Hermione says bluntly calling Professor Umbridge out. " There's nothing written here about using defensive spells."

A short silence follows this comment. To anyone in the wizarding world, it was like Hermione planted a slap on Professor Umbridge's face.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeats with a mocking tone and slight laugh. "Why, I can't see why you would need protecting from in this classroom."

"What about forces outside this classroom?" Dean Thomas comments.

"Just who would that be?" Umbridge snarls sarcastically.

"Voldemort." squeaks Harry. Draco feels a knot tighten in his stomach. Umbridge frowns eyes filled with anger.

She turns curtly on her heels. She scribbles on parchment, tears off a piece, and folds it in half. She then takes the paper and hands it to Harry. "Please take this to your head of house."

Shaking lightly, Harry takes the paper and scuddles out of the classroom into the hall. Draco holds back his urge to follow Harry out. The class begins murmuring.

"Ahem." Umbridge gets their attention. "The next person who speaks without raising their hand will land in detention." The class went dead silent.


	7. Trapped

Thanks everyone for all the follows and support! I'm really glad you are all enjoying this story. It makes me really happy.

* * *

One thing Harry began to notice is that his scar would burn at odd times. At first he thought maybe it had something to do with his internal out of control anger or when Umbridge looks directly in his face. He's finding that it's completely random. For example here he is sitting quietly, staring at McGonagall reading a note and his scar is burning him so much that he felt a migraine starting to fall upon him.

McGonagall sighs after reading the letter. She shifts in her seat, blinking at Harry.

"Would you like a biscuit Harry?" She asks carefully.

Harry feeling nauseated and anxious shakes his head while still looking down at his hands which are laying on his lap in his seat.

"I am to understand you have caused a commotion in Umbridge's classroom." She comments.

Harry doesn't object. He doesn't need to. He already knows he'll be punished by his guardian in some way. Yeah, Umbridge. She'd been named his legal guardian sometime last week. Dumbledore didn't show up to the hearing. Mr. Weasly was there but he didn't really say much because of the fear of losing his much needed job. Besides, Percy stood as his opposition. It was clear that the supervision of muggles has done nothing but make him a liar and manipulative. Umbridge spent much time trying to get him to admit he had killed Cedric of his own volition. He has the scars to prove it, they were no where in plain sight though. Umbridge likes to play games and toy with him.

"I'm sorry." Harry doesn't look up, his eyes full of his own guilt.

McGonagall wants to comfort him. She wants to say something. She can not come up with the words. There is no actual system that could help him. Her lips form a frown.

"You've been given detention every single day this week." McGonagall states.

"What about try-outs?" Harry looks up taken aback.

"It seems you can not attend them this year." McGonagall sighs again. " Look Harry. You really have to keep your nose straight, the ministry-"

" Is trying to stick it's nose into Hogwarts. I know." Harry hisses. "I lived with her. She had daily tea's with Crouch."

McGonagall gave Harry a startled expression. "Your attitude is very unbecoming, Potter."

Harry didn't really care, he shrugs in return.

"Potter, use your common sense. You know who she reports to." McGonagall nags him. "You could lose much more than you are considering."

Harry doesn't answer her, he looks down at the hands in his lap. His hands are starting to shake. "Couldn't you say something to stop this?"

"She is your teacher and has every right to give you detention. You will go to her room at five o'clock starting tomorrow. Just remember tread carefully around Dolores Umbridge." Mcgonagall gives Harry a very serious stare.

"I've already lost my freedom, what else could I possibly lose." Harry mutters under his breath.

"What was that Potter?" McGonagall ask patiently.

"Nothing." Harry says bitterly rising up from his chair and leaving the office without another word, slamming the door behind him, leaving an utterly bewildered McGonagall in his wake.

Harry's scar is still burning. He had this strange sick pleasure building in his stomach. He doesn't like it. He didn't know where it is coming from.


	8. Heart of a Gryfindor

Thanks for the new follows guys! Sorry this is sooooo late. I got a new job and it stole my time. : ) This chapter is short because I also had a lot of writers block. Soon I'll get to what happened over the summer.

* * *

Draco is the first one the exit the classroom. He zooms through the hallways. He didn't want to be part of the crowd exiting the classroom. He is hoping to out run the rumors that he knows are about to start. People around him are saying that he's gone soft. He hasn't. He just doesn't see the point of kicking someone when they are down. He's never been interested in the kind of life his father has planned for him.

Truth is that he didn't want to Dark Lord to win. For years he's heard of the "glory" of being a pureblood wizard. As the years went on, he out grew this notion that he needed people to kiss his feet and bend their will to whatever he suggests. He really did not want to be a dark wizard. He kept that part of him cloaked in darkness. Since Voldemort can look into his mind at anytime Draco tries not to dwell on it. The moment the Dark Mark was placed on his arm was the moment his fate had been decided for him.

Snape's concern for him actually has him interested in learning Occlumentcy. Knowing that Voldemort can reach into his mind at anytime. Most of the Death Eaters were taught and trained by Snape. Voldemort wants to wait until summer to begin training. Draco wants to learn now more than ever since his feelings for Harry this year are not capable of being quelled.

Not too eager to be in the Great Hall, Draco slumps into an empty table far away from other Slytherins. Crabe and Goyle have been following him. He doesn't have any concern for them. They enjoy tormenting far much for his own taste. He remembers it now, the conversation he had with the Sorting Hat.

'You are destined for Slytheirn, yet you are brave, brave enough to be in Gryfindor.' He remembers yelling back 'NO!' in his head at the time. He was so eager to follow the footsteps of his father. His father is nothing more than a gang leader. Many Wizards and Witches follow him. He's even brought guests home only to teach Draco how to torture them. The horrible things he knows makes his skin crawl. In a vain hope he tried to make Harry his friend in the first year but he'd never actually had a friend before. He only has subjects. His father is friends with Crabe and Goyles father. He's the one who made sure that Crabbe and Goyle did whatever Draco asked. They were only paired the week before school. They were kind of his guards back them.. much like now. Over the years Draco started to understand he was not really much of a leader. So Crabbe and Goyle basically dealt with everything for him and made sure that he kept quiet about it.

Part of him back then thought of Harry as a sign of hope. Someone in his life who would just befriend him instead of using him or being used by him. His attempts failed though. His hated for Ron and Hermione grew. Ron is his least favorite person in the whole world.

As Draco takes a swig of his drink, he hears a loud slam across the great hall. He turns in time to see Hermione slam a book on the table yelling in Ron's face.

"HOW DARE YOU! HARRY NEEDS US RIGHT NOW!" Hermione growls. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK HARRY IS LYING ABOUT VOLDEMORT! YOU SAW HIM AFTER THE TOURNAMENT LAST YEAR!"

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME!" Ron shouts back standing up and getting in Hermione's face. "YOU ARE JUST BLINDLY BELIEVEING WHATEVER IS COMING FROM HARRY'S MOUTH! THERE IS NO PROOF!" Ron argues back.

"I AM VERY DISAPOINTED IN YOU!" Hermion yells back with tears in her eyes. She grabs her gear and flees out the Great Hall.

The whole argument left the Great Hall in silence.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" Ron shouted before he too stormed out of the Great Hall.


End file.
